A Sitch in Time
At the beginning of the school year Ron learns that his family will be moving to Norway. At the same time, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist are working together to steal the Tempus Simia ''(the Time Monkey), a Mystical Monkey idol capable of time-travel in order to defeat Kim Possible once and for all. Characters (in order of appearance) * Plot Summary Mission Villains * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Duff Killigan * Monkey Fist Evil plot * Steal the Time Monkey and destroy Kim Possible by attacking her at a point where she is most vulnerable in the past. Personal Storyline It is the beginning of a new school year, but the start of a fun year is ruined when Ron finds out he is moving to Norway. He and Kim say goodbye and agree to do whatever it takes for them to keep fighting crime together. Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist team up to steal the Time Monkey, a small statuette used to travel through time. With help from her computer guru Wade and Monique, Kim follows the villains to Australia as they steal the head of the Time Monkey, but the villains connect the head to the body inside the Time Monkey's temple in Africa, and they escape through the resulting time portal. Shortly afterward, Kim is visited by a large talking mole rat from the future, a descendant of Rufus named Rufus 3000, who gives Kim a time-travel device and explains that "The Supreme One" is preparing to take over the world. Meanwhile, Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist turn themselves into little children and travel back in time to Kim's first day in preschool in order to discourage her from becoming a crime fighter. Posing as her schoolmates, the villains try to bully the four-year-old Kim, but she defeats them and makes friends with Ron, and the high-school-age Kim arrives to fight Shego, who has been observing her accomplices. With their preschool plot foiled, the villains turn back into adults and escape forward in time, to a day when Kim and Ron are middle-school teenagers. When a billionaire traps himself in the web of deadly laser beams that guard his vault, his security expert accidentally contacts Kim through her new babysitting website, so, after a neighbor drives Kim and Ron to the billionaire's mansion, Kim uses her cheer leading gymnastic skills to jump through the laser beams and save the billionaire. Monkey Fist goes into the past and retrieves a huge rock gorilla, which attacks Kim, but high-school-age Kim and Ron appear, and high-school Ron destroys the rock gorilla by accidentally activating the security lasers. As police officers arrest Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist, Shego, after being visited by her future self while watching the fight, escapes with the Time Monkey into the future. Rufus 3000 then arrives and reveals to Kim that Shego is The Supreme One, not Drakken stating that he thought it was obvious to her since Shego is the only one smart enough to actually take over the world. Kim then activates the time portal and she, Ron, Rufus, and Rufus 3000 go to the future to stop her. In the future, Shego has become dictator of the world and made everyone her slaves. Kim and Ron are captured and sent to their old high school to be brainwashed, but they are rescued by Kim's twin brothers Tim and Jim, along with Rufus 3000 and an army of naked mole rats. The twins take Kim and Ron to the secret headquarters of the political resistance movement, whose leader is Wade. Together, they and all of the Rufuses sneak into Shego's castle, where they fight their way past the villains and an army of monkeys to the room where Shego keeps the Time Monkey. After capturing Kim and her friends, Shego reveals that she separated Kim and Ron by making money in the 1990s stock-market boom, offering Ron's mother a very well-paying job in Norway, her reason being that while together, Kim and Ron actually made a decent team, but if they were apart, they could not stop her. In his anger at having to live in Norway and the destruction of his favorite restaurant, Ron throws Drakken (despite the latter being muscular and very strong) across the room. The twins, Wade, and Rufus 3000 break out of their chains and Ron unintentionally causes the pillars that hold up the palace ceiling to collapse, causing the Time Monkey to fall to the floor and break and undoing all the effects of Shego's time travel. This causes Kim, Ron, and Rufus to float through a time portal and travel back to the first scene of the film, at the end of their first school day. At the moment when the first time disturbance occurred, a wave of time distortion washes over Kim and Ron, and when the moment has passed, the world has been restored to its original state and the two teens have lost all memory of events, except Ron knows he hates meat cakes, which he was forced to eat in Norway. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim present cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit present choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants present yblouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants past pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas Future mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit future shegoton.PNG|Mandatory Shegoton uniform future gear.PNG|Mission gear, consisting of brown tank top, brown pants, brown shoulder pads, brown gloves future skirt.PNG|Black sweater, maroon skirt Ron Misc Images From Movie Monkey Fist activate Tempus Simia.png KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg PDVD 1411.jpg PDVD 122.jpg PDVD 476.jpg Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 5 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h02m02s151.png 18.jpg PDVD 1136.jpg PDVD 1091.jpg PDVD 1173.jpg KimPossibleASitchInTimeposter.jpg|A movie poster cover. Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Various, but mostly a wristwatch-styled chrono-manipulator device. Allusions * In the future, Ron falling to his knees in front of the destroyed Bueno Nacho is an allusion to the ending of the original ''Planet of the Apes when Charlton Heston's character did the same by the half-buried Statue of Liberty. Trivia * A running gag throughout the movie is Ron mistaking any non-English language for another. * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time is the first Kim Possible movie, premiering on November 28, 2003. Originally broadcast as three parts, it is available on DVD as a single movie with slight differences in editing and music selection. * When this episode airs by itself instead of the movie, the scene where Ron asked Wade if he had a matter transporter is cut out. * For the original broadcast, it was presented as three episodes: "Present", "Past", and "Future". * First aired as part of the Disney Channel TV movie A Sitch in Time (11/28/03). * Whenever Ron's parents have something big to tell him, they prefer to let actions speak for themselves. This is apparent throughout the series. In this episode, when asking about them moving, his father replied "The sign was our way of telling you". Another instance is when Ron is taken by surprise of his new baby sister in the episode Big Bother. * Ron's hatred towards Norway is mentioned again in the game Kim Possible 3: Team Possible in 2005. * It is possible Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's arch rival, may have been on the cheer leading squad longer than Kim, since she were the judges at the tryouts for the squad. If this is true, this may be why Bonnie feels that she should be the squad captain instead of Kim. Apparently, when Kim had braces, Bonnie used to call her "Tin Teeth". **Contrary to popular opinion, the girls with preteen Bonnie were not Tara and Hope. The blonde's hair and eyes are all wrong, as is the shape of the noirette's face. Errors *Every instance of Kim and Ron time traveling was accomplished by the scientific wrist device. Why would they be sucked into the magical portal at the end? It did not move then at any point. *At the end, Kim and Ron are physically scooped up by the portal, yet do not physically arrive in the past, where they already were physically. *When Kim is let out of the sarcophagus in the museum, her hair is messed up. When the camera comes back a moment later, her hair is perfect again. *When Kim is looking in the Latin dictionary she is at "T" but she flips left and is at "S" when S is before T. *As Kim and Ron pull apart from each other post-hug, Kim's hand goes through Ron's neck and Ron's hand goes through Kim's side. *When preteen Kim finishes her try-out routine, Bonnie bites off part of her pencil. When you next see it, the pencil is whole. *Monkey Fist should not have been late. After he found the samurai gorilla, he could just go forward in time and stop right before Duff says "he has the power of time, and he's late!" **That's a joke. Not an error. *When the four villains open the time portal for the first time everyone walks through- in order- Monkey Fist, Shego and then Drakken. We never see Duff walk through, however he is later shown with all the villains as if he did so. *Kim, in the pilot episode "Crush", in season one, saw Ron hold out Rufus after he found him in his pocket and asked Ron, when she saw Rufus: "A Naked Mole Rat?" like she didn't know all along that Ron had Rufus when Ron showed him to her, production wise, in their sophomore year, but in this episode Ron shows Rufus to Kim for the first time years before, while on a mission in the past. **Though even before Kim said "A naked mole rat?" she showed that she knew about Rufus *It should be called into question how Rufus had descendants if he was lost in the time stream, as he wasn't shown to have left behind a child. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Mark McCorkle ** Bob Schooley * Story Editor ** * Writers ** Bill Motz ** Bob Roth * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Lisa Schaffer ** Jamie Thomason * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** Barbara Dourmashkin-Case ** Eddie Houchins ** Gordon Kent ** J.K. Kim ** Rick Leon ** Michel Lyman ** Mircea Mantta * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** Latchezar Gouchev ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** Angela Callmag Macias * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** Chris Gresham ** Shannon Fallis-Kane * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** Angela Callmag Macias * Post Production Supervisor ** P.J. Aminpour * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** Kevin Bernier * Production Secretary ** Linda DeLizza-Kweens * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * Merchandise *''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' (DVD) *''Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season'' Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 2